That Was That
by Catrina
Summary: Weechester fic.  An 11 year old Sam gets to help out on a hunt, but not the way that he really would have liked.  And this time the plan works a little too well.


That Was That

By: Catrina

A/N: Second SPN fic, this one is a Wee-chester fic. When I finally get a good feel for these characters maybe I can write something a little longer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gun was shaking….

His hands never shook…

But the gun was shaking… and Dean Winchester's hands were shaking as he took aim at the spirit. There was no reason to really be afraid but it wasn't everyday that a ghost pinned his brother to the wall and held him there crushing his throat. Even from here he could hear his brother's breathing labored and loud. His face was turning red. His hands were coming up and pawing through the air hitting nothing.

And Dean Winchester's hands were shaking.

But that wouldn't stop him; nothing would stop him from saving Sam.

-------------------------------------

It was a stupid plan and Dean didn't like it all, but he was willing to go along with it because it was what Dad said would be best.

"Dean, you understand right? You will be here, and I will be here." He pointed out two locations one in the house and one outside the house that supposedly haunted. "You're brother will be here…"

"Yeah…the bait." Sam butted in looking up from his comic. At the age of 11 Sammy was growing faster then the clothes could keep up with and he was wearing one of Dean's metal band shirts that would fit him. He arms were long and his legs even longer and Dean knew that it wouldn't be long until Sammy was just as tall as he was. The muddy brown-green eyes looked at him from behind too long bangs and then he turned his look over to dad. "I at least get a weapon right?"

"NO" They both said together. While he had been trained on how to use most of the weapons in the Winchester arsenal Sam had yet to use them on an actual hunt.

"You are not hunting something this dangerous yet."

"Why not? Dean was helping when he was my age."

"That was different." The tone in John Winchester's voice said to let it drop, but Sam being as stubborn as he was wasn't going to let it go.

"It was not…"

"I am not fighting with you right now, there is a ghost out there killing young boys that go to this house. It is our responsibility to kill this thing. So Dean, you will be here, watching your brother… I will be here; they say that the boy is encased in the tomb on the land here. But he is a very strong spirit so I need you two to distract him while I salt and burn the bones." He looked from one boy to the other.

John Winchester was not a man to be taken lightly, and both boys could tell that this was very serious; he never really sat down and discussed plans like this unless it was very important. He looked at both his boys, and he knew he was treading very dangerous waters. He was using his youngest son as bait and that alone seemed like the opposite of what a father should really do…but this _thing _was killing kids, and the thought of a ghost killing Sam tore him apart, but four kids had already died and Dean would never let anything happen to his little brother.

If he could, Dean would protect Sam from paper cuts.

The drive in the Impala was quiet as they went out the house. The lights were on and welcoming, but both knew that wouldn't last for long. Sam got out last looking back to the car where the other two were pulling out what they thought that they would need.

He watched as his father and brother prepared for the hunt and he took large calming breathes. It wasn't like he hasn't seen a ghost before. He knows what they look like but he has never dangled himself in front of something supernatural before and this was something he wasn't sure if he was ever going to do again. But then again he never was good at following orders.

But he went in the house as when Dean and Dad told him to and he waited in the room that the other boys had died in. The room was cold empty, and when the lights flickered he knew that it wouldn't be long, but he wasn't prepared for the ghost to just appear.

One minute he was alone, the next minute there was a boy standing right in front of him.

"Dean!" He yelled. He had nothing, no salt, no iron, nothing to protect himself, just the knowledge that Dean was there. With a surprised yelp Sam found himself pinned against the wall, an invisible force across his throat. He tired to call for his brother but nothing came out and as darkness appeared in the edges of his eyes he knew that he loosing consciousness. Right before the dark took over he heard yell and knew that he would be fine…he knew that Dean was there.

----------------------------------

"Dean!" That was all it took and he ran for his brother like the hounds of hell were on his tale, and then skidded to a halt bringing the gun to aim.

"Sam!" He yelled started a when he came upon the scene.

Though Dean knew it was a child it still surprised him, the ghost looked like Sammy, hair too long, clothes that didn't fit and a pouty broody look around him. And even though his hands were shaking…_was it because this time there was so much more at stake…_ he fired the gun again and again, until the sprit was gone and his brother was safe.

Sam dropped down from the wall, and Dean watched in surprise as the spirit started to manifest only to catch fire, burning from his boots to his hair. Knowing that Dad had done his part he rushed over to Sam dropping the gun and dropping to his knees.

"Sammy!" His eyes were closed, but Dean could already see that a pulse was strong his neck. It looked like there might be a bruise across his neck but otherwise he looked unharmed.

"Sam?" Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled the other boy up and smiled when Sam opened up his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean's green eyes were bright with worry, but his hands were warm and solid on Sam's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Dean asked looking into his brother's eyes, looking for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Of course, I'm okay, you were here."

"I will always here, Sammy." And there was a superior smirk on Dean's face, and Sam couldn't find it in him to be mad, because that was what having and older brother was for.

And to an 11 year old Sam…

That was that.

00-00-00-00

Thanks for reading, this is only my second Supernatural fic, so please let me know if how I'm doing, I appreciate any and all reviews.

Cat


End file.
